pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction - CJ's Dream
A fanfiction about a girl called Charlie Jill (CJ). CJ is a girl who has a great sense of humor and is happy. However, one day CJ and her fam move to another place. Find out more in this fanfiction Characters The Schwartz Famfam Charlie Jill Schwartz Charlie Jill (CJ) is the main character of this fanfiction. She is the biggy of the famfam and has a great sense of humor and is really happy everyday. CJ is a pleasure in the Schwartz famfam. She absolutely loves to help out with chores. As a 13 year old girl, she is the oldest in the famfam and her favorite famous penguin is Rosetta Hollister and Lucinda Ephron. Hazel May Schwartz Hazel is CJ's rival sister. She is the middle of the famfam and is jealous of CJ and wants to be oldest in the famfam. Hazel is quite naughty most of the time, even though she is 11 years old. She loves KFC and being really messy. She likes singing in the shower "OOOO! OOOO! ROSETTA SUCKS!" to annoy CJ. Teresa Jo Schwartz Teresa Jo (TJ) is Hazel and CJ's sister. She is the second middle of the famfam and is funny, but quite annoying. TJ is a sweet angel, and acts babyish, even though she is 8 years old. She loves playing jokes on CJ and Hazel. TJ plays the same joke on them all over again, which is, Why can't Elsa have a balloon? Because she will let it go, let it go. Cece Harriet Schwartz Cece is Hazel, CJ and TJ's sister. She is the third middle of the famfam and is cheeky. Cece thinks she is the cutest in the the famfam but it causes an argument with the younger siblings. She is 7 years old, but she doesn't know her 2 times tables. She hates school and she doesn't know her times tables because she never listens at school. Izzy Bailey Schwartz Izzy is CJ, TJ, Hazel and Cece's sister. She is the fourth middle of the famfam and is lazy and wants to be better than CJ. Like Hazel, she is messy and lazy and is 5 years old. She loves Hazel and hates CJ (she thinks CJ is Cinderella). Izzy believes that the oldest gets what it wants is UNFAIR. Jamie Daniel Schwartz Jamie is CJ, TJ, Hazel, Cece and Izzy's brother. He is the fifth middle of the famfam and is loveable. He is in love with Izzy and smiles a lot. Jamie really hates the movie Frozen and as a 5 year old, he thinks Izzy would be in love with him back. Celena Rebecca Schwartz Celena is CJ, TJ, Hazel, Cece, Izzy and Jamie's sister. She is the sixth middle of the famfam and is cute. She hates Cece because Cece thinks she is cuter than her. Celena is quite cheeky with Hazel remembering when she watched The Simpsizzles. That was quite naughty of Celena. Celena is a 4 year old too. Dee-Dee Samantha Schwartz Dee-Dee is CJ, TJ, Hazel, Cece, Izzy, Jamie and Celena's sister. She is the seventh middle of the famfam and is a diva pookie. She is part of an argument over who's cutest with Cece and Celena. She is a spoiled and annoys TJ. Dee-Dee is a 3 year old who likes to watch Pengy Adults. She is the baddest behaved child in the famfam Cadie Brooke Schwartz Cadie is CJ, TJ, Hazel, Cece, Izzy, Jamie, Celena and Dee-Dee's sister. She is the youngest in the famfam and she is learning how to walk. Cadie can't talk because she is only a 1 year old. Cadie is actually the cutest in the famfam. Georgia Victoria Schwartz Georgia is the mother of Cadie, Cece, Celena, CJ, Dee-Dee, Hazel, Izzy, Jamie and TJ. She works nightshift as a nurse in a hospital. Georgia also works hard with the 9 children and takes care of Cadie the most. Family Friends Rieanna Tara Hopkins Rieanna is CJ's best friend in this fanfiction. She is a jumpy, energetic 13 year old who loves candy. Rieanna is diagnosed with Asthma, when she couldn't breathe at the zoo. She is an excellent skateboarder an swimmer. She was awarded the best swimmer at school. Hannah Noelle Riene Hannah is the Schwartz famfam's nextdoor neighbour. She is an old lady who is 70 years old. Hannah loves giving presents to Cadie, CJ, TJ, Hazel, Cece, Celena, Izzy, Dee-Dee and Jamie and usually the children will love them. Sammie Ernest Riene Sammie is Hannah's oldest son. He is really hyper most of the time, energetic and is 7 years old. Sammie is diagnosed with ASD and ADHD and has lots of tests in the hospital. ADHD affects Sammie's learning and ASD just makes him hyper. Kieran Tom Riene Kieran is Hannah's youngest son. He is good, funny and is 5 years old. Kieran is polite and loves to help his mother. Sammie usually gets jealous and angry of his helping looking like he is about to lash out at Kieran. Other People In This Fanfiction Yvonne Jane Derene Yvonne is one of the popular girls in CJ's new school. She picks on CJ and her new friends she met every breaktime Chapter 1 - All About CJ CJ's View Hey guys! I am Charlie Jill Schwartz! Please just call me CJ for short. I am going to tell you about myself! So, you might of read about me in the characters section. It is true that I am the biggy of this famfam. Everything in the characters section about me is absolutely true! I'm the only one who helps around this famfam anyway! This is the first fanfiction, I made anyway! I will make more fanfictions in the future! Oh! I forgot something! Don't edit the fanfiction I made! If you want the meaning of I, it is me, CJ. This is only my POV ok. Chapter 2 - The Big News CJ's View It was a beautiful day